1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement data generating apparatus and a measurement data generating method applied to a system for observing a ground based on various data items measured at one or more observation points by at least one measuring instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for the purpose of monitoring a displacement of ground, ground displacement measuring instruments are provided at one or more observation points of mountain-ringed regions and the like. Data items measured by each of the measuring instruments, such as an amount of displacement of ground and an angle of inclination, are transmitted to an unattended base station by radio waves. Also, data items measured by a pluviometer, an inclinometer, an extensometer, and a water level gauge are transmitted to the base station via a communication line.
The base station sends the measured data items, which are transmitted from the respective measuring instruments, to a collection center via a communication line and monitors a displacement of ground based on the measured data items collected in the collection center.
Not all the measured data items sent to the collection center from the base station are open to public. Disaster information is simply open to public based on some of the measured data items.
Consequently, even though a user wishes to know an objective measurement result based on the measured data items collected at the collection center, he or she usually encounters difficulties acquiring necessary data.
Some of the measured data items collected at the collection center are decreased in reliability due to noise. The decrease in reliability may cause an error in determination and prevent the ground from being observed with high reliability and high precision.
It is thus required that measurement data satisfying users' demands be generated with high quality and high reliability, based on various data items measured at one or more observation points.